Edwards Control
by I'm.Forbidden.Fruit
Summary: Throughout the twilight books Edward says that he can't control himself when he and Bella are more intimate. So this is a short EPOV for when he gets "tempted by Bella" *fluff alert* One-shot


_Throughout the twilight books Edward says that he can't control himself when he and Bella are more intimate. So this is a short EPOV for when he gets "tempted by Bella" * fluff alert _

_**Critiques Please!**_

_This is a guilty-pleasure write for me!_

_**Edwards Control**_

I absentmindedly let my feet dangle from the foot of the bed, impatience creeping, as I wait for Bella to come out of the washroom. My feet jump anxiously, up and down, and I try to stop fidgeting but I can't seem to stop my twisting fingers. I smirk; _this is all too human of me._

My enthusiasm keeps me vibrating, which would not be good, considering it is past Bella's bed-time. Human emotions stifle me, I feel slightly guilty… I don't think I can control myself and allow her to have her much needed sleep. I don't want her to be grouchy tomorrow because I was selfish enough to keep her up with my persistent twitching eagerness.

I sigh; again, this level of human impatience is leaving me with an ill sense of grievance. I try taking deep calming breaths. Expectantly, Bella's warm scent swirls in my direction, enticingly, teasing me. Irked, I cross my arms crushing my restless fists into my rib-cage. I stop breathing.

Sitting up in anticipation I hear her clumsily stumble in the hallway. The door knob turns and she slips into the room. There is a huge grin on her flushed face and I suddenly feel much better. She runs into the room, jumping into my waiting outstretched arms.

I immediately notice that the tiny cotton shorts she is wearing rides slightly as she runs, offering me a better view of her creamy skin at the top of her thighs. My mouth dries; she is wearing a deep blue tank top that narrows at her chest.

Her scent swirls around me welcomingly. It penetrates and hangs languidly in the air. Her hair is still damp, and I cannot resist, I press my face into it breathing in her sweet scent.

"Hi" she whispers, pressing her face into my chest.

"Welcome back." I tighten my arms pressing her closer. It felt like she was gone for an eternity, but in actuality it was only about a half-hour.

I press my face one more time into her hair taking a breath and kissing her again, before I reluctantly lay her on the bed and gently tuck her under the covers.

She pouts crossing her arms. I try to stifle my smile.

"Bella it's really late, you have to get some sleep." _Always the voice of reason._ I sigh internally and discreetly inch away from her, putting space between her warm skin and mine, not wanting her to freeze.

She defiantly wriggles out of the covers and replaces the distance between us, closer to me. Her shorts slide down revealing the soft skin of her lower back. She twists her small delicate hands up to my mouth holding them there to silence my impending objection.

"Shh…" she breathes, her hot breath infuriatingly, desirable as it brushes against my face. "I'm not tired."

I roll my eyes at her blatant lie. _There was no way she is not tired_. I can plainly see the darkness circling under her eyes.

She guesses my intention again, and presses her hand tighter against my mouth.

_As if that were to stop me!_

I raise my eyebrows at her, trying not to laugh. She worms her way so that she is sitting on top of me. Her legs rub deliciously across mine. My smile fades. She smiles and she slowly removes her hand but keeps it close and ready just in case she needs to smother my objections again. Taking me by surprise she grabs the back of my head bringing her lips against mine.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleasantly surprised. The human in me, brimming with heady want. How much I love kissing her…She tries immediately to get my lips to part, I can feel the waves of frustration scorning me from her warm body.

_She is such a cheater!_

I sigh in happy defeat, slowly parting my lips, giving her access to my mouth. Her hands tighten in my hair and she presses her warm body tighter against mine. My hands which were resting on the small of her back are now gripped at her hips and her tongue slowly warms the outside of my cold mouth, tracing my lips and inviting me inside her hot mouth.

I longingly slip my arms around her and roll her on her back gently; leaning over her I reluctantly pull back and our lips tear apart. She gasps and lays her head back against the pillow. I bite my lip as my instincts to kiss her again rise. Before I could think good sense, I kiss down her neck relishing in the softness and warmth.

It still surprises me that she even let me touch her, but her being so willing is hardly any better. I don't think I can control myself, she has no idea how incredibly desirable and sexy she is. Which makes her even more completely adorable then she already is (if that's possible.) Adding to her desirableness, it is a never ending cycle.

Her arms tighten around me and her soft hands roam my back. She had slipped her hands under my shirt and is gently dragging her nails along my skin. Sensation course though my body and desire wafts down, touching each cell in my body.

Her heart is beating so fast, it adds to my enthusiasm. I pull her lips back to mine. And twist my body against hers, spinning her on top of me again. This time l let my hands roam her face, her hair, and slide down her back, clutching her hips and then I repeat.

_How did she get my shirt undone?_

She triumphantly spreads her hot hands down my cold chest, lingering at my stomach, than rising to clutch my neck.

I slowly slide my tongue between her teeth and taste her heady scent. She gasps in response and greets me halfway. She fights and deftly pushes her warm soft tongue into my mouth… Reluctantly, I pull away.

She glares at me, her lips set into a hard line and her nostrils flare, struggling for air. It does not help that she is so completely cute when she's mad. Or the fact that her Blood red face sends wave after wave of heat to me.

"Bella," I pant, placing my forehead on hers but I'm sure to keep a safe distance between our lips. Closing my eyes to avoid her deep, dark, brown ones. "Seriously, you're really overestimating my self control!"

The anger in her eyes fades but she still pouts, sticking her lips out temptingly. I bite my bottom lip restraining. Her eyes flashed down, noticing the movement.

I smile as her eyes returned to mine and she begins again to glare determinedly at me.

"Bella…" I whisper, using my most attractive tone, letting my breath blow into her face, widening my eyes, seeking forgiveness.

She was ready for this; she cut off her breathing, as soon as I opened my mouth, and shifted her gaze from my eyes back to my mouth, and stares angrily at them.

I try unsuccessfully to pull the corners of my lips down.

Before I could react, she shoves off me, stealing the warmth her body created, inching to the very edge of the bed and curls into a ball, giving me the silent treatment, as Alice once put it. I hate the silent treatment; I could usually break it because she would get distracted by something else. Saying that I was dazzling her, but I'd never be able to "dazzle" her if she wouldn't look at me…or could I…

"Ok," I say, letting pain saturate my voice. "I can see that your mad at me…I guess I'll just give you some space."

I notice the stiffening in her muscles. But she doesn't turn. Slowly I get off the bed allowing my weight to shift so she could feel me leave.

"No! I'm sorry" she pleads, quickly turning and grabbing my retreating shoulder. "I'll be good." Her eyes penetrate mine, the brown depths swimming in panic.

_God, can I do anything right!_

Regret floods through me and I quickly enfold her in my arms. Pressing her to my chest. "I'm so sorry; you know I was just kidding, right? You know I'd never leave you?"

She looks up at me, with her beautiful chocolate eyes that seem to always see right through me. She sniffs, and gently kissed the corner of my lips. She then slowly moves her hands up, grabbing the lapels of my shirt. She covers my mouth with hers, I responded eagerly kissing her back. Slowly I feel her smile against my lips. Gasping I pull away, confusion running through me. I look up into her bright eyes; they are animated and full of amusement.

Her smile widens as she pushed me back onto the bed dragging her lips up to my ear. "I win!"

Then she was kissing me again.

_Thanks for reading. I love Reviews! _


End file.
